Begin Again
'Begin Again '''is a cancelled episode of The Super Evil Guy Super Show! It was intended to be the premiere of the show's seventh season but it was cancelled. Summary Evil Guy and his minions return to their brand-new skyscraper/fortress, the Evil Guy Tower II. Feeling nostalgic toward his past adventures, Evil Guy decides to raid another cupcake factory, but things don't quite go as planned... Script Scene 1 Zoom in on the highest window on a giant, golden skyscraper. Behind it is the throne room, a rectangular corridor with a golden throne on one end and a pair of massive gates on the other. The window is on the side of the corridor, and the gates block off a gilded elevator that leads to the lower rooms. Evil Guy, Pickle, Fernando, and Shadow Kirby teleport into the throne room through a purple orb of light. Evil Guy is wearing a glowing, purple turban, and the entire gang is wearing Anonymous masks. EVIL GUY: Phew! What a day. PICKLE: Right?! I mean, first we had to save the world from New Mario and the evil organization...um... EVIL GUY: LulzSec? PICKLE: Yeah, them. SHADOW KIRBY: Speaking of which, that upgraded T-5000 robot and his friends ''did defeat New Mario for good, right? EVIL GUY: Obviously. You'd know if he were still around. FERNANDO: So what do we do now? Reaction shot: Evil Guy's eyes widen as he removes his turban and lowers his head slightly. EVIL GUY: Well...I don't really know! There's not much left for us to do but begin anew and invade another cupcake factory. PICKLE: Sounds awesome! Uh...you all right? EVIL GUY: (Hurriedly) Fine, fine! Now, go downstairs for a bit. I've got some unfinished business to take care of. Hesitating, Pickle leads Fernando and Shadow Kirby out of the room and closes the enormous gates, descending on the gilded elevator. Meanwhile, Evil Guy slowly removes his turban and places it on the throne. EVIL GUY: So many things have changed...do I even have the heart to go back to the way I was? Even my tower feels different! Evil Guy turns and heads for the end of the corridor. EVIL GUY: It doesn't matter. No more gimmicks, no more gizmos, just me and my gang, doing what we always do. Fade to black. Scene 2 Cut to the bottom of the Evil Guy Tower II, where Evil Guy is rushing after his minions just outside the tower's entrance. EVIL GUY: Hey, wait up! PICKLE: There you are. We were starting to worry about you. EVIL GUY:'' You're too kind, Pickle. Evil Guy and Pickle laugh and roll their eyes as the minions slow down to let Evil Guy walk alongside them. FERNANDO: Boss, which cupcake factory are we gonna rob? EVIL GUY: Um...good question. SHADOW KIRBY: And how come you didn't bring your turban? It was really helpful the last time you had it on. EVIL GUY: Um...also a good question. Suddenly, a tall, helmeted figure appears in the shadows. He stands still for a moment before turning and dashing away. EVIL GUY: Hey! Who was ''that?! PICKLE: I didn't see anything! SHADOW KIRBY: Hey, are you just making things up because you got cold feet? EVIL GUY: No, I swear! There was a guy in a helmet! Look, he went down that alleyway. Evil Guy points to a dark, grimy alleyway between two rows of two-story homes. PICKLE: You're not serious. EVIL GUY: Why not? Let's go! Evil Guy and co. run into the alley, spotting a tall, helmeted silhouette. EVIL GUY: There he is! Stop him! PICKLE: Hey, you were right! (Shouting into the distance)'' HEY, YOU! STOP RIGHT THERE! The silhouette wheels around and pulls out a ray gun, pointing it at Evil Guy and Pickle, who are at the front of the group. EVIL GUY: Pickle, do your thing. PICKLE: Right! Pickle blasts a green fireball at the ray gun, disintegrating it. The silhouette shakes off the residue and turns tail once again. EVIL GUY: Pickle, why didn't you kill him? PICKLE: Maybe we won't have to. I want to get some answers out of this guy. EVIL GUY: Pickle, you're a genius. (''Turning to Shadow Kirby) Shadow Kirby, I want you to fly after this guy and inhale him from above. Then, bring him to us for interrogation. SHADOW KIRBY: He's gone too far! Not even my flight will catch up to him now! EVIL GUY: Not if you have additional "rocket power". Pickle, you still have enough energy for a jet-flight? PICKLE: Huh? EVIL GUY: Shadow Kirby, carry him. Shadow Kirby grabs Pickle and flies him into the air. PICKLE: Ohhhh, I ''see what you mean! Hiiii-''yaaaaa! Pickle points both of his hands backwards, blasting jets of green flame out of his palms. The jets thrust Shadow Kirby through the air, sending him careening off into the distance. FERNANDO: Evil Guy, you're a genius. EVIL GUY: Funny, that's what I just said to Pickle. FERNANDO: I'm sorry, is two geniuses too many to handle? Evil Guy and Fernando laugh. Fade to black. Scene 3 Fade in to Evil Guy and co. standing in front of the alley. The helmeted figure from before is kneeling before them. He introduces himself as a Sequel Policeman. SEQUEL POLICEMAN: I am a Sequel Policeman, a member of an alter-dimensional police force that is designed to insure the safety and high quality of your stories. EVIL GUY: Our stories? SEQUEL POLICEMAN: We are in charge of keeping your future the way it was intended to be. We've come to investigate your space-jump into another storyline. EVIL GUY: Oh, that's right! You mean our previous adventure. Yeah, we noticed some involvement with an evil organization called LulzSec. The Sequel Policeman springs to his feet. SEQUEL POLICEMAN: And you interfered instead of letting us do our job?! EVIL GUY: We didn't even know you exist! SEQUEL POLICEMAN: Moreover, you assaulted me and deprived me of my weapon. That is against the law. SHADOW KIRBY: Yeah? Well, who-- PICKLE: Shadow Kirby, shush. Let me handle this. (To Sequel Policeman) Well, we've got a witness who says you were stalking us! Isn't that right, Evil Guy? EVIL GUY: Well, yeah! You were just standing there, looking at us. How is that even legal? SEQUEL POLICEMAN: If we have a warrant-- PICKLE: Where?! Which warrant? Show me where it is. SEQUEL POLICEMAN: Silence! I could have you all imprisoned for your misconduct! However, I'm going to let you go free...on one condition. EVIL GUY: Which condition? SEQUEL POLICEMAN: By which means did you travel between dimensions? EVIL GUY: I...uh...used a magical turban. Trust me, I'm not making it up. SEQUEL POLICEMAN: Destroy it. EVIL GUY: What?! SEQUEL POLICEMAN: I'm not sending you to prison because there's something far worse than you four out there. Destroying the turban will be the only way to stop it, and only you know where it is and how to destroy it. That's an order. SHADOW KIRBY: Hey, who do you think-- PICKLE: Shadow Kirby, come on! Let's go. SEQUEL POLICEMAN: We don't have much time. Hurry up, all of you! EVIL GUY: Don't worry. I'll show you where it is. Roll credits. Scene 4 EVIL GUY: Did someone say something about cupcakes being cancelled? Moral Listen to the police, whether or not they are from another universe and have laser blasters. Trivia Evil Guy's magic turban once belonged to Squadala Man. Category:Episodes